In-cell touch display technology is an important technology in touch sensing displays. An in-cell touch display panel is integrated with the touch structure in a cell of the display panel. However, the in-cell touch display can provide a better user experience by, for example, having a display thinner than an exterior touch display panel. Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.